Garloth Pescheour
Garloth Pescheour is the main antagonist of the Dungeons & Dragons adventure module, The Apocalypse Stone. He is the petty, power hungry and wrathful son of King Pescheour and also a powerful wizard. He starts the cataclysmic events of the module by manipulating a group of adventurers into stealing the Stone of Corbinet, an artifact of immense power that keeps the material world connected with the other planes. Story The royal Pescheour has been chosen by the gods to be the guardians of the Stone of Corbinet, an artifact that existed since the dawn of time and serves as the key to mantain the cosmic balance between the planes. At some point in time, Old King Pescheour decides to leave the custody of the stone to his youngest and noble son, as he was aware of the wickedness of his older song Garloth. Furious with envy, feeling slighted for not being chosen as the successor, Garloth betrays his family by turning all the people of Castle Pescheour into powerful and vicious monsters and turning his younger brother into a gibbering lunatic obsessed with protecting the stone. However, the gods put an enchantment on the altar of the Stone of Corbinet that prevents any member of the Pescheour family to remove the stone from its altar. So Garloth decides to disguise himself as a celestial knight and recruit a group of clueless adventurers to go to the castle and retrieve the Stone of Corbinet for a glorious reward, without telling them that the monsters in the castle were once innocent people. When the adventurers finally manages to take the stone from its altar and give it to Garloth, the connection between their world and the rest of the planes is severed, starting a chain a cataclysmic events that would eventually destroy the planet. The archdevil Moloch is stuck on the material world and unable to return to Hell (or Baator) because of the removal of the stone. Blaming the adventurers for his awkward situation, he attacks them and tells them about the truth of the stone and the damage they have caused. After the fight with Moloch. The adventurers must go after Garloth and retrieve the Stone of Corbinet before the world is destroyed. The final battle of The Apocalypse Stone takes place in the Black Keep of Prince Garloth, as he tries desperately to come up with a spell that will allow him to escape in another world with the stone instead of returning it and save his homeworld. The adventurers will have to go on a race against time to fight their way through Garloth's forces before facing him in battle. Prince Garloth is a level twenty wizard, which makes him a formidable foe. The players of the adventurers will also have to complete the Black Keep and defeat Garloth in one sitting, as they cannot rest at any point, due to the fact that there won't be a tomorrow. The players will have to choose between escaping with Garloth into another world or killing him and then being destroyed with the rest of the world if they don't have enough time to return the stone to its altar. Videos Trivia * Garloth is probably the only Dungeons & Dragons villain who managed to destroy the world. Depending on player choice of course. * His official stats are Strenght 11, Dex 16, Cos 15, Int 18, Wis 10 and Cha 13. Category:D&D Villains Category:Tabletop Games Villains Category:Magic Category:Envious Category:Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Psychopath Category:Usurper Category:Thief Category:Aristocrats Category:Liars Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Abusers Category:Monster Master Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Traitor Category:Male Category:Cataclysm Category:Sophisticated Category:Related to Hero Category:Brainwashers Category:Outcast Category:Mastermind Category:Egotist Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Monarchs Category:Vengeful Category:Provoker Category:Obsessed Category:Deal Makers